


A Comfort On This Dark Night

by lionfish13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Gwen (Merlin), Banter, F/M, Flirting, Jealous Arthur, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionfish13/pseuds/lionfish13
Summary: A short fill for the following prompt on the Kinks of Camelot Kinkmeme:'In which Gwen knows what she wants and Gwaine is it. Gwaine is not complaining.I just want Gwen/Gwaine banter and flirting. They had potential outside of Lancelot's existence and Arthur's jealousy.'





	A Comfort On This Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fill for a prompt that tickled me on the fabulous Kinks of Camelot Kinkmeme: https://kinksofcamelot.livejournal.com/1806.html

The nights had been drawing in, autumn creeping into winter and bringing with it long shadows down dark alleys. The darkness had never bothered Gwen, as she knew the streets of Camelot better than the back of her hand and could wend her way home confidently even without the sun lighting the way. She knew the people well too, which added to her confidence, as all were trustworthy and friendly in Camelot.

Someone new must have arrived that day, however, for as she passed the well that provided water for the lower town, a sudden movement caught her eye and a great shadow loomed up beside her. A thick arm shot out and caught hers in a tight grip. Startled, Gwen cried out. The unexpected pain in her arm caused her fingers to relinquish their grip on her purse and it fell to the floor, the few coins inside clinking together.

The man wasn’t interested in her money, however; tightening his grip on her, he began pushing her backwards towards the wall. Gwen nearly stumbled as her feet fought to keep up with the force of his directions, but as they neared the wall, he slowed down and began to turn her towards him. It had all happened so quickly, Gwen had barely had time to understand what was going on, but now her brain caught up and a great wave of anger swept over her at this man’s audacity and disrespect. Twisting, she yanked her arm out of his grasp and shoved at his heavy body, causing him to grunt in surprise as his balance tipped and he was forced to take a step back. Gwen permitted herself a moment’s satisfaction; she knew she was strong, years of helping her father in his forge had ensured that. She darted past him, thinking that if she could just get to the end of this road, she could turn left and lose him in the little maze of streets that ran behind the market place, but he was too quick, his long arms reached out and his calloused fingers tangled in her thick, curly hair, and he yanked her back against his body. His breath was heavy in her ear, he stank of sweat and alcohol. He pressed his stubble-rough face into the curve of her neck and swiped his hot tongue over her soft skin.

Gwen squealed in disgust and struggled in his arms, desperate to get away. Her assailant pressed a thick arm across her neck, stifling her cries. Gwen jabbed her elbow into his belly and raked her nails over the hand at his neck, but he held her firm against him. Fear fought with the anger inside her.

Suddenly, from behind them came the sound of horses’ hooves on the uneven cobblestones, and Gwen closed her eyes in relief as the knights’ indignant shouts reached her glad ears. A moment later and the clasping arms around her were gone, the man dragged away by a multitude of strong and righteous hands.

Gwen turned around, her heart beating quickly in her chest, and she smiled in gratitude when she saw Arthur walking towards her, a concerned look on his face. Lancelot trotted behind him looking equally worried. Percival was holding the odious man firm while Gwaine trussed his hands behind his back none too gently, securing him well for Percival to take him to the dungeons for the night.

“Guinevere!” Arthur exclaimed, “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, sire,” she reassured him, smoothing her trembling hands down her skirt. “He only had me a moment, though I’m very grateful you all came along when you did.”

Lancelot caught them up. He took Gwen’s hand in his and held it gently. Looking at her with a soft expression in his eyes, he said, “You were indeed most brave, my lady.”

Gwen blushed and laughed, shaking her head. Beside them, Arthur bristled.

“It’s getting late, Guinevere, please allow me to escort you home,” he said, offering her his arm.

“Oh,” she mumbled, feeling a little overwhelmed by all of the attention. Gwen disentangled her hand from Lancelot’s and reached forward to take Arthur’s arm, when Gwaine suddenly popped up at their side and grabbed her hand, pulling her along in the direction of the Rising Sun tavern.

“Home? Where she’ll be all alone in the dark night? That’s no good, a drink and a bit of good company is what the lady needs!” Gwaine sang out, his large hand enveloping Gwen’s warmly.

“The tavern?” Arthur exclaimed, scandalised. “That’s no place for a lady, particularly when Guinevere has had such a shock!”

“I think she’s hardy enough to withstand it,” Gwaine winked at Gwen. “What do you think, my lady? Can you spare a few minutes to quench your thirst with this lowly knight?”

Gwen looked between Gwaine’s cheeky grin, Arthur’s hard set mouth and Lancelot’s concerned eyes and hesitated. Her eyes flicked over to the dark, empty streets leading to her house, still bathed in secretive shadows, and then turned to the rowdy tavern behind her, where both light and laughter spilled enticingly out of the cracks around the door.

“Well… Perhaps just one drink wouldn’t hurt.”

“That’s my girl!” Gwaine lifted Gwen’s hand and brushed his lips across the back of it. Her eyes widened and she felt a blush begin to creep up her cheeks, but Gwaine had already spun around and plunged through the door of the tavern, pulling her along behind him. A gasp of laughter burst from Gwen’s mouth as she followed him, and she felt a sudden gladness well up inside her that Gwaine was here, buoying her with his endless cheerfulness.

Gwaine flipped a coin at a man in tattered clothing who had sprawled out along one of the benches, his boots on the end of the table. The man fumbled at it and when his clumsy, inebriated fingers had finally found purchase on it, he staggered to his feet and vacated the table, leaving it free for their party. Gwen took a seat as Gwaine whistled for the wench to come and clear the table. Arthur and Lancelot had followed them into the tavern, and Arthur quickly slid into the seat beside her, Lancelot sitting opposite. Gwaine scowled at them. Gwen looked up at him sympathetically, but before she could open her mouth to say anything, Arthur interjected.

“Guinevere, are you sure you’re ok? Perhaps we should go to the castle and have Gaius take a look at you.”

“Arthur, really, I’m fine, don’t worry. I appreciate your concern, but he didn’t hurt me.”

“He was a great brute of a man!”

“And Gwen’s a tough lass!” Gwaine interrupted. “I mean, she’s a blacksmith’s daughter, there’s some strength in those arms. I bet you could take any of us on,” he added, winking at her again.

“Guinevere, take on a __knight__?” Arthur snorted, then looked contrite when Gwen glared at him.

“I’ll have you know I got in several blows of my own before you showed up, Arthur Pendragon!” Gwen replied primly.

“Of course,” Arthur backtracked quickly, “I am sure he will have the bruises to show for it in the morning.”

“That’s right, our Gwen’s not some wilting flower!” Gwaine burst out, before turning to Gwen with a smooth and charming smile. “Even if the bloom in her cheeks does outshine the most beautiful rose.”

“Oh! Gwaine… You say the silliest things!” Gwen said, a bit embarrassed at Gwaine’s lavish praise.

Gwaine laid a hand on his heart with a flourish. “On my honour, I speak only the truth! I have never been afraid to say things as I see them!”

“Isn’t that the truth,” Arthur muttered under his breath.

Gwaine narrowed his eyes at him. “And the truth that I see before me, my lady, is that we promised you a drink and neither of these fine and thoughtful gentlemen have seen fit to bring you one!”

Arthur jerked his head up, looking around with wide eyes in mortification. Gwaine barely held in a smirk as Lancelot and Arthur simultaneously jumped up from their seats and began to scramble over to the bar, muttering over the top apologies to Gwen under their breath as they went. Gwaine didn’t hesitate to take advantage of their absence to sidle into the now vacant seat beside Gwen.

Brushing a loose strand of hair behind Gwen’s ear, Gwaine held her gaze and commented, “You are looking much better now, my lady, happier and relaxed. Still, I should accompany you back home when you are ready, the night is yet dark and full of terrors.”

Gwen felt captivated by Gwaine’s mischievous yet warm eyes. She suddenly felt anxious to be done with the tavern and on her way home. “That would be most welcome, thank you, my lord. I… I feel my thirst has gone and I am rather more anxious to be home now. If it is not too much trouble for you to depart early, would you mind accompanying me now?” she asked hesitantly.

“Your wish is my command, my lady,” Gwaine replied simply, standing up and pulling Gwen gently to her feet by her hand. He turned to lead her back out of the tavern, but Gwen’s hand squeezing his stilled him and he turned back questioningly.

“And… I don’t suppose…” Gwen began nervously. She raised her eyes to his and took in a deep breath, drawing her confidence together as she squared her shoulders and raised an eyebrow almost defiantly. “As you say, the night ahead is long and dark… I wonder if it would not be wise to keep some company tonight… If you are not expected elsewhere?”

Gwaine stared at her in momentary surprise, but then flashed a delighted grin. “My lady, it would be my honour to stay with you this night and offer my __full__ , __devoted service__.” He bent his head and once more brushed soft lips slowly against her hand, before giving her a flirty wink and leading her out of the tavern.

Neither one spared a thought for Arthur and Lancelot, standing bemusedly with handfuls of ale in front of an empty table, as they stumbled and skipped across the cobblestones hand in hand back to Gwen’s little cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> Spotted the Game of Thrones reference??


End file.
